72 hours
by gothgirl100
Summary: how can being held hostage by Ari tern it to a race against time to save Ziva
1. Chapter 1

72 hours

Kate's POV

I was walking back to my apartment after going to the shop for some dinner. It had been a long day at work! first my boyfriend breaks into my work, takes me hostage, then shouts at my co-workers and boss. This is going to be a long night!

As I walked in to my apartment I could hear two voices. Great! Ari and Ziva are here, It must be about Mossad, even better (!)

"Well does someone want to explain to me what the hell is going on?" I asked, eyeing them both. Ziva seemed to hesitate before getting up. "Kate, look Ari's mission was to infiltrate NCIS but to leave with nothing which should help him in his mission to take down the cell." Ziva tried to explain but I was still angry. "Look Kate love, the Director and Deputy Director from both Mossad and NCIS agreed to this." Aris said as he walked up to me. Without thinking I reached out and flipped him on to the floor. Ziva burst out laughing.

"Do you feel better now?" Ari asked in a strained voice. I simply smiled and walked over and sat next to Ziva who was still laughing lightly. Ziva and I have been friends since high school when Ziva was an exchange student. I meet Ari 3 years ago but we have only been dating a year. Ziva joined Mossad about the same time I joined the Secret Service, that was seven years ago. Since then Ziva has become Mossad's best officer,I joined NCIS eight months ago. Ari was their second best officer, this ignited a lot of sibling rivalry.

Ari' POV

it was ten minutes later and Ziva had left after briefing both of us on the full mission. Ziva's my Commanding Officer, because I am reckless that's why she's the best, not me. "So tomorrow we have to act as if we don't know each other, do you think you well be able to do that?" Kate asked me during dinner. The mission was that I would turn myself in after stealing plans from the cell. "Turning myself in will protect me and the plans until Ziva can get me out of there, it will be easy, it's not like I haven't done it before" I replied. Kate just simply smiled at me.

The Next Day

Kate's POV

Todays the day, let's just hope It all gos to plan and Ari will be safe for a few week before his next mission. "Well hello Katy" said a voice from behind my desk. "Hi Tony, what makes you so happy." The question was retorical but he answered it any way. "Just looking forward to Gibbs catching the guy from the morgue and killing him." I groaned, maybe Ari isn't safe her either, it's going to be a long day.

3 hours later, Tony and Gibbs were siting at their desks when the elevator opened and a security guard walked toward us. Great it's starting, this had better be good. "Agent Gibbs the man from the morgue is down stairs asking for you" said the guard. Waiting for Gibbs to say something or do something felt like a lifetime! "What?!" shouted Gibbs before he ran off. Great! the love of my life is going to be killed by my boss and possibly my best friend too!

Three minutes later Tony and I are both waiting for Gibbs to come back to the squad room. Bing. That was the elevator now it starts, here we go. Gibbs came out with Ari by the shirt. Ari's smile shows that this is nothing new to him, he's use to being the bad guy. To be honest I do like a bad boy. As Gibbs dragged Ari past us he winked at me, well this is going to be fun. I blushed, Tony noticed and muttered Stokholm Syndrome, I hit him for that one.

Standing in the Observation Room time seemed to stand still. Ari was smiling and overall looking smug while Gibbs tried to ask him questions. "Look at him, I bet he just does this sort of thing for the fun of it." Said Tony while reading a magazine not even bothering to look up. Before I could say anything the door to the Interrogation Room opened and Director of NCIS, Thomas Morrow entered.

"Agent Gibbs this interrogation is over" Gibbs got out of his chair and almost shouted "what!" well I didn't expect Gibbs to be happy about it. Ziva strode in and spoke to Gibbs, her face devoid of emotion. "Officer Haswari Mossad, is my officer and I will be taking him" Gibbs was speechless, well now I know why she is the best, no one has ever been able to make Gibbs speechless before. When Gibbs recovered he said "Well who are you?" Not waiting for an answer he continued " he's not going anywhere until this is sorted out" Ziva nodded and turned towards the Director. "Let's go up to my office and sort this out" he said.

In the Director's office Tony, Ari and I sat at the table watching the argument between Gibbs, my boss and Ziva my best friend. "Officer Ari haswari is one of the best in Mossad and was on an undercover mission to take down a cell in DC, he stole the plans and was to come here to be safe until I could read then and stop it."

Gibbs looked at the Director for help but he just shook his head. Of course he had knew all this before I did.

Half way through the argument I blanked out and decided to play on my phone. Five minutes later my phone vibrated in my hand, it was a message from Ari saying _you can tell who got the bossiness from father can't you!but that's one of the reasons she so good at her job. _ Laughing to myself I replied, _yep you can see why she's better then you. _I didn't need to look at him to know he was offended by the comment.

After Gibbs, Ziva and the Director reached an agreement, Tony escorted Ziva and Ari out of the building. when he returned to the Squad Room he said "Well she was pretty, bet thet were sleeping together" I was drinking my water and I almost choked. "Or there have a professional working relationship." Or as professional as they can be**,** but I don't say that out loud. Tony just gave me a look that said I was insane but he can believe what he likes I know the truth. Time went faster from then. I was getting ready to leave for the day when my phone rang.

"Hello" I didn't say his name because it was Ari. "Kate listen to me very carefully, Ziva has disappeared, I have tried to phone her but she is not answering." I sighed, this was just like Ari to worry about Ziva like this. "Look she's probably wants time to herself, stop worrying about your sister OK." It's what normally happens when she disappears. "No, you don't understand Michaels back in town" this was not good Michael threatened to kill her next time he saw her after Ziva refused to marry him." "This is not good, where are you? I'm coming" I was now on full alert. "At your place,"he hung up.

As I logged my computer off Gibbs asked "Where do you think you are going?" I hadn't the time for this, I said more to myself more then Gibbs. "My best friend is in trouble, this is bad."With that I ran to the stairs, reaching my car in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving home I kicked open the door, searching for Ari. I called his name, Ari came running from the kitchen.

"Ok, first, when did you see her last?" Ari didn't answer but walked back to the kitchen. At first I was confused but then I followed him to his computer. On it was information about Michael and security footage for what looks like a storefront. "I looked at her last known location and pulled up the footage, look." When he pressed play I could see Ziva coming out of the shop, two seconds later she was grabbed by the neck from behind by a figure in black. He drags her to a black SUV. The back door opens and another hooded figure takes hold of her pulling her in to the car. As soon as the door closes the car drives off. It was hard to watch.

"I'll run the plates" I said. "We can't do anything until the trace comes back, so how about some dinner " Ari didn't reply, it was obvious he was not listening. He was too worried about Ziva. Sitting on the chair next to him I pushed the laptop lid down. "look, I know you're worried about her but there is nothing we can do best think we can do is eat, go to bed and get some sleep ready to find her tomorrow." He still didn't look convinced but he knew I was right.

After dinner we were both tired from today's events so we went to bed.

It was five in the morning when I woke up, looking over I could see that Ari was not in bed. After taking a shower I got dressed knowing that as soon as we find anything it will be all systems go. I found Ari in the kitchen at his laptop, typing fast.

"I've found a match for the plates, it's a rental. I'm tracing it back to an address, just getting it now." "That's good, we can go right now." I said smiling, " we're going to end this today." But the look on Ari face said it wasn't that easy. "It's a trap for me, Michael doesn't know that she is my sister as we have different surnames." He gave me a look saying that it is going to be dangerous but I didn't care about it. "Look here Ari, she is my best friend. You won't be going in there alone. Especially if it's a trap, end of argument." I smiled, he knew I was right.

After breakfast we went to Ari's and Ziva's weapons stash to load up. It was an hours drive to the address, about half way there my phone went off, it was Gibbs. "Ignore it he, will trace it." Ari was right. "I'll turn it off, I'm in trouble as it is."

When we arrived I got out of the car and opened the boot, in it was a whole armies worth of weapons.

after loading myself up with as many weapons as I can carry, which was a lot less the Ari, much to my anoyance, we set our plan. "You go around the back and wait till I go in." I nodded and began to walk away when he stopped me. " You do not go in unless I give the signal OK, and remember I love you." Turning back around I kissed him. "I love you too and I promise to wait." He nodded, giving me the go, I ran around the back as quietly as I could, waiting to save my best friend.

It was at least five minutes before I heard a gun shot come from the front of the house, that was the signal. I gave the back door a hard kick just next to the lock, it swung open, hitting the wall with a loud thud. The noise woke a man sitting in a chair in the hall way, without giving him time to react I shot him in the chest one centimetre above his heart. I moving further into the house, it was too quite for it not to be a trap. At the end of the hall way was a locked door, on the other side of it I could hear voices but it was not clear enough to work out what they were saying.

With another hard kick the door flew open to reveal Michael standing with a gun to Ziva's head. Ziva was tied to a chair with her back to me , I could see deep whip marks on her back. I dreaded to think what else he had done to her.

Ari had his gun trained on Michael with no intention of moving it. Michael turned around to face me, his smile getting bigger. "Now that both of you are here I can finish what I started years ago and kill my sweet Ziva."

I had no intentions of letting him do that so I asked him. " Why do you want to kill her if you love her?" He thought for a minute before saying. "If I can't have her then no one else will." I could see Ari moving close to Ziva as he talked. "Now it is time!" "No!" I heard Ari shout as Michael pulled the trigger. Three shots rang out and then there was silence.

I stood paralysed as I watched Michael's lifeless body fall to the ground, only to come back to reality when Ari shouted Ziva name. I ran over to them as Ari was putting pressure on her hip where the bullets had entered her body. Getting the knife I had on my hip, I began to cut her restrains off her wrists. When she was free Ari laid her down on the floor to put more pressure on the wound. "Ari" she said weakly. By now both of us where crying. "Kate don't cry, thank you both for being there for me." at this point she was coughing violently. "I love you both, my brother and my best friend." With that said her eyes closed.

It was all a blur. From then on Ziva's eyes closing was the last clear think I saw before I was calling for an ambulances. Ari crying in vane at Ziva to open her eyes again. The paramedics coming in and takeing Ziva away, leaving me and Ari to get in the car and follow the ambulance to the hospital.

Once we arrived we were sent to the waiting room as the doctors operated on Ziva to save her life.

It was five hours before the doctor came and called for the family of Miss David, we stood up and walked over scared of the news he had. "Yes she's my sister, and this is my wife" I know it was only so I could see her but it felt funny when he called me his wife. "Well miss David was hit badly but that was nothing to worry about, the bullet went through the hip lodging itself in the bone, we were able to remove it without any perment damage." This was good news, it meant the she was alright and will only be off work for a few weeks. "Can we see her" I asked before the doctor went away. "Yes, room 34 on the emergency level." Then he walked back through the doors he came from.

We walked silently to her room and stopped outside her door. "Kate you can go in first." Ari looked like he could fall over any second now so I grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door. "There is a chair in here and there is no way I am letting you run away when you sister is hurt" I forced him into the seat next to Ziva's bed. Ziva looked pale and weak laying there hooked up to different machines.

It must have been two hours before Ziva started to come to. Both Ari and I watched as her eyes opened. "Are you Guys OK?" Was the first think she said. We both laughted,typical Ziva. "Yer, we're OK, it's you that's not." He said softly. "Get some rest now Zi, we don't won't you out of the field too long," I tease. She smiled, then let her eyes drift shut.

It was the next day and Ziva was doing fine, Ari had stayed with her overnight. The only reason I didn't was I had work the next day.

I walked in a little slower than normal because I knew I was in trouble for not showing up yesterday. "Well hello Katie, you're a dead girl walking." Mocked Tony from his desk. "OK, it's none of your business where I was yesterday." As usual Gibbs chose this moment to walk in to the ball pin. "Kate with me." I am so dead.

When we got in the elevator Gibbs pulled the emergence switch. "You don't need to explain, the Director told me you know both the Mossad officers personally." Well that was not what I had expected him to say. "Gibbs, Ziva is my best friend, yesterday she was kidnapped and well Ari and I had to find her." It seemed like forever for Gibbs to answer. "If he hurts you tell me OK." Well that was it, getting out of the elevator I walked back to my desk with a happy smile on my face, nothing could ruin this moment. "So Kate can you set me up with your best friend then?" smirked Tony, well maybe not.

The End


End file.
